


Glitched Artwork

by Loverofyaoi22



Series: Submissive Error oneshots and stories. [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Cute, Other, Short, bashful error, error does a painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofyaoi22/pseuds/Loverofyaoi22
Summary: Error has made a huge painting. Will classic like it?





	Glitched Artwork

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s so short.

It had been a few months since anyone saw Error. He had gotten a loo art supplies before vanishing which had a lot of people suspicious and very confused. Why was the destroyer of AUs gettin art supplies when he hated creating anything? They didn’t think much of it, enjoying the quietness of the whole mutlivoid whilst he glitch was quiet but Sans was starting I get very concerned. “Guys where is error?” Classic asked. Error had been very quiet these last few months and no one had seen him. Some theorised that he was plotting to destroy more AU’s, others speculated he had finally died. “Last time i saw him was in the Antivoid.” Ink said looking up from his art book, pencil in hand.

“Okay, thank you Ink.” Classic said as he opened a portal to the antivoid; its cold air coming into the multivoid mansion’s meeting room. Most sanses shivered at the cold atmosphere and negative emotions. “Brother, wait!” Papyrus said stopping him. Looking up at the taller, he smiled. “What is it bro?” He asked. Papyrus haded him a yellow scarf that turned blue at tips. “Me and Blueberry made it for him. Can you give it to him?” Papyrus asked, his smile blinding. 

Sans took the soft material and nodded. “Of course. See you later brother.” He said and went into the portal that closed behind him. He looked around and saw no one so closing his eyes he used his soul to track Error’s. He smiled once he found the cutely glitched heat beat. He followed his instinct and soon came across the skeleton.

The other was smiling, ear phones on as he pained something he was hunched over. Sans saw the very large canvas and chuckled. Tapping the other, he smiled more as Error jumped a bit and turned to look at him. “Oh, hey classic.” He said, adjusting his glasses. “Hey Error, we haven’t seen you in months. What have you been doing?” He asked sitting beside him. The other blushed and pointed to the 30 by 30 canvas he stole. 

“Have a look.” Sans looked down and gasped. It was fucking gorgeous! The huge canvas had been painted with an expert hand and looked like it had taken ages to paint. In the middle of the painting was Sans with his hands over his chest, eyes closed and Papyrus next to him, smiling. On the left of the painting was Blueberry, Stretch, Fell, Red, Outer and his papyrus Galaxy, G, Don G, Razz and Slim with Dance and Geno.

On the right was Fresh, Death, Salsa (Dancetale Paps), Birdtale sans, Lust, Pink, Killer, Dust, Horror, Nightmare, Dream, Ganz, Sensy, TK, Melon, Sugar, Cantaloupe, Beats, Vibration, Kin and Delta. Above them was a starry sky filled with galaxies and many colours that framed a portal. In the portal stood Ink and Error beside each other, back facing them. They looked over their shoulders; Ink over his left and Error his right. They portal they stood in opened to the antivoid. Ink held his brush and Error had strings coming from his fingers.

“Y-you did this?!” Classic stuttered in awe. Error nodded. Turning to the other, classic saw the paint all over his bones and clothes. “Here is my signature too.” Error said pointing to the right hand bottom corner where in red was his signature. “I was going to show it tomorrow on your birthday but you know.” He said bashfully. Classic just hugged him. “I love it!”

Error smiled widely. “You do?!” He said. Classic pulled back and nodded. “I do!” He said with starry eyes. Classic laughed, especially as he wrapped the scarf round his neck. “Papyrus and Blueberry made it.” He said. Error smiled. “Love it.” Classic opened a portal and said “lets show them.” Error went first and Classic followed, picking the canvas up with his magic. 

“Hey!” Error said coming in. “Error, where have you been? And why are you covered in paint?” Ink asked coming over. “Because he did this.” Classic said showing everyone the huge painting. Ink gasped as did everyone else who walked over to get a closer look. Ink looked at Error and hugged him. “Its fucking gorgeous! I didn’t know you could do this, why hide this from me?!” Ink asked. Error blushed. “I was scared.”

The others also complimented him to which error replied “ink was a good teacher when he wasn’t fighting me.” Classic framed it and put it on the wall, where it sat proudly.


End file.
